The Mystery of Humanity
by paraghoul
Summary: Four years after Ethan and Mia's escape from the Baker house. They along with Claire, Jake, and Sherry find themselves in the midst of a mutagenic viral outbreak while searching for a young girl. To make matters worse, Ethan gets infected and turns into a terrifying monster. Meanwhile, Sherry discovers that she can transform into a G-creature. Even
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Resident Evil games. All property goes to it's rightful owners.**

**The Mystery of Humanity**

**Chapter 1 - The Discovery**

* * *

Chapter 1- The discovery

Sherry saw a man. The man said, "Hey monster girl". Sherry said in an annoyed tone, "What"? The man said, "See if you can transform". Sherry scoffed and said, "No". The man said, "Come on try. I dare you. I double dare you. I triple dare you. I infinity dare you". Sherry said, "I'm scared to try". The man said, "Come on. I just got released from prison this morning after 1 year behind bars and nothing interesting happens anymore". Sherry felt sorry for the man and said, "Fine". She closed her eyes and transformed, but knew what was going on. She had mutated and didn't know what to do. She was screaming at the man, "CHANGE ME BACK! CHANGE ME BACK"! The man said, "Just concentrate and you can". Sherry changed back and felt lightheaded. She said, "I feel like falling to the ground". She held on to the pole trying not to pass out. A familiar face walked around the corner. Sherry recognized the woman and said, "Claire! I haven't seen you since you were a teenager". Claire saw Sherry holding on to the pole and asked, "What's wrong"? Sherry didn't want to tell her what had just happened, but she knew Claire deserved to know. She said, "Claire. You know I'm infected with the G-Virus"? Claire told her, "Yes". Sherry said, "I just discovered I can transform". Claire asked, "What are you talking about? Not to mention you don't look a day older than 18". Sherry told her, "It's true". She asked Claire, "By the way. I've been searching for a missing 16 year old named Jennifer Faye Smith who disappeared at the age of 8". She showed Claire a forensic older version of Jennifer. She told Claire, "What I meant was that I turned into a G creature". Claire told her, "That's bullshit. If that really happened, why are you standing here looking and acting normal". Sherry said, "No Claire, it's true". Claire said, "If you want to me to believe you. then you have to transform in front of me". Sherry said, "I'm scared to do it again. Who knows what I might do in that state. I nearly attacked someone". Claire said, "There is a secluded field nearby. You can show me there".

* * *

10 minutes later

Sherry told Claire, "Okay. You need to be 25 feet away from me. You ready to see"? Claire answered, "Yes". She backed away 25 feet away from her and watched as Sherry transformed into a creature similar to that of her father. Signs of mutation were visible on her left arm and the left side of her face. Sherry growled at at Claire as Claire backed away and begin to run. She felt deep regret for coaxing Sherry into doing this. Sherry grabbed Claire with her mutant arm and growled at Claire more. Claire tried to free herself from Sherry's grasp, but to no avail. Sherry looked at Claire with fury in her eyes. Claire gulped before saying, "Sherry, you mean so much to me". She felt Sherry's grip loosen and watched as Sherry transformed back into her human form. Sherry proceeded to say, "That was on purpose". Claire asked her, "Why"? Sherry responded with a smile on her face saying, "For coaxing me into doing this. Promise me you won't tell Jake about this until I figure something out". Claire said, "I promise". A man and his wife heard what was going on and asked, "What's going on"? Sherry said, "Nothing". She looked at the man's wife and said, "Mia! I haven't seen you since we were in middle school". Mia looked at Ethan and said, "She's not human". Sherry heard this, put her hands over her face, and said, "It's true. I'm a B.O.W.". Ethan asked Sherry, "When did you get infected"? Sherry responded with, "23 years ago when I was 12". Ethan also asked her, "Can you transform"? Sherry said, "Yes". All of the sudden, a lepotitsa grabbed Mia and growled at Sherry. Another lepotitsa showed up before dozens of them showed up. Ethan grabbed his gun and said, " WHAT THE HELL"! Mia told Sherry, "You need to transform now"! Sherry said, "Not again please"! Mia told her, "Please". Claire told Sherry, "I'm right here. It's okay". Sherry sighed before saying, "Fine". She transformed and freed Mia from the lepotitsa. All of the lepootitsas suddenly collapsed. Ethan realized the lepotitsas were fake. Mia saw the transformed Sherry and began screaming and running. Sherry said, "Mia! Don't run away"! Mia stopped running, took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry. your transformed appearance reminds me of a lot of bad memories. Sherry asked her, "What memories"? Mia responded with, "I'm a murderer". Sherry screamed, "WHAT"?! Tears ran down Mia's face and she said, "4 years ago, I was possessed by a B.O.W. It was awful. I wanted it to stop. There is no words that can describe the guilt I feel everyday". Sherry saw a cloaked figure. She recognized it as Jake. She hid behind Claire and whispered, "Don't let him see me like this". Claire said, "Just change back then". Sherry said, "I can't. If I transform 3 times in the span of 24 hours, I can't change back for 24 hours". Mia said, "Well this is going to be awkward".

* * *

**That's the intro for The Mystery of Humanity. More chapters to come.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Sudden Outbreak

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Resident Evil**** or it's characters. All property goes to it's rightful owner**

**Chapter 2- Sudden Outbreak**

* * *

Sherry went behind Jake. She wanted the perfect moment to jump and scare Jake as revenge for a mean prank.

* * *

_Flashback_

Sherry had to go to the bathroom, but once she finished. She noticed she couldn't get off the toilet and that it hurt to even try. She felt her heart racing and screamed, "JAKE! JAAAKE! I CAN'T GET OFF"! Jake quickly ran into the room and saw Sherry on the toilet staring at him and couldn't keep himself from laughing. A realization dawned on Sherry. Jake had sprayed superglue on the toilet seat. She forcefully stood herself up, but the skin that was glued was torn off. "AAAAHHHH!" she screamed. She looked at Jake, who had a big grin on his face and said, "That hurt". She angrily said, "You're really pissing me off right now".

_Flashback ends_

* * *

Sherry hid in the tall grass and quietly said, "I'm gonna get you for what you did to me 2 weeks ago". She could see Jake and her him whistling. The anticipation of his reaction was extremely high. As he continued to walk, she stood and quietly walked behind him, snuck to his right, and jumped in front of him. He said, "What the hell" pulled out a pistol. Sherry said in an distorted voice, "That's what you get for glueing my butt to the toilet seat". Jake said, "Holy shit! I'm sorry". Sherry crossed her arms and said, "I don't buy it". Jake said, "Sherry". Sherry responded with, "Yes". Jake said, "You know how you have been searching for Jennifer"? Sherry said, "Yes". Worry overcame her. Was Jennifer dead? Did she mutate? Jake told her, "I have good news and bad news". Sherry asked him, "What is it"? Jake responded with, "The good news is that she's alive, but the bad news is that she mutated". Sherry couldn't believe it. Jennifer had mutated. Jake told her, "I found her in the nearby forest. Her skin is a light scaly orange, her hair is white, her scleras are black, irises are yellow with slit pupils, sharp teeth, a snake tongue, a long chameleon tail, and she has claws. Sherry asked, "Where is she"? Jake said, "Behind me". A figure from behind Jake that matched his description came out from behind him. It was Jennifer. She saw Sherry's transformed appearance and screamed as Mia also screamed. There was no time for Sherry and Jennifer to introduce themselves to each other. Mia needed help.

* * *

Mia saw a woman standing in front of her. The woman looked like a human-molded hybrid. The woman had claws, pale veiny skin, Long sharp claws, sharp teeth, and black eyes. The monster hissed at Mia, causing her to be overcome with fear. Ethan turned around, and saw what was happening. He couldn't let Mia get hurt. So he ran to Mia and pushed her out of the way. He felt a jarring pain as the monster's claws slashed at his arm, breaking the skin. Mia saw the wound. Blood was pulsing from the 5 scratches on Ethan's arm. Within seconds, the blood turned into black goo as the wounds turned black. Mia began to panic as she saw what happened and said, "You're infected with the E-Virus". Ethan looked at the scratches and saw Mia loosing her balance and fainting. Ethan told everyone, "Leave me. I don't want yo hurt you." as he felt the infection begin to set in.

* * *

**Ethan's mutation will happen next chapter.**


End file.
